


this time

by bredbites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Finger Sucking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentions Of Gender Dysphoria, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, its porn. would i really write anything else, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bredbites/pseuds/bredbites
Summary: Dedue is always so kind, and considerate– Ashe loves him for that, but Ashe is HORNY and wants DICK, damn it!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 25
Kudos: 212





	this time

**Author's Note:**

> i dramatized ashe and dedue's size difference way too much but that is none of my business. enjoy! <3

Ashe is tiny.

He knows that. All too aware of it, in fact.

He’s short with a lithe frame– the malnutrition of his childhood and early teenhod not helping that fact still lingering in his bones. His waist is tiny, and despite the training from the Officer’s Academy, he’s still packing very little muscle on his arms and legs.

It’s unfortunate, in most circumstances. 

There’s the obvious inconveniences: not being able to reach high shelves, his head becomes an armrest for his taller counterparts, the list can go on.

It makes his dysphoria even worse, that he’s not as built as his male friends– Sylvain, Dimitri, even Felix– and that his body isn’t made for strong, brute force that his friends at the front lines have. Mercedes likes to remind him that there’s nothing wrong with that– that being an archer is just as masculine as being a front liner, and it’s nice and all, but that doesn’t stop the swimming thoughts in his head. 

However, Ashe might list one very big pro– being wrapped up in Dedue’s big, strong arms is one of the best feelings in the world, he has decided. Being picked up when he falls asleep at his desk or in the kitchen, just for Dedue to take him back to his room.

But, with that pro, comes a new very big issue.

His newest issue with being small is… quite vulgar, truly.

Dedue is big– that much is obvious. Anyone can see that. 

His dick is, unsurprisingly, big as well.

And, Dedue– curse Ashe, for getting such a kind boyfriend– has been awfully hesitant about, well… Penetrating him.

When he had first seen Ashe’s lower half, Dedue showed his support (Ashe could feel it, too). However, as Dedue had barely brushed his index finger over his wet hole, he noticed that even one finger looked comically big next to Ashe’s tiny cunt.

“You’re so tiny, Ashe.” Dedue had said. It had sent a shiver down Ashe’s spine at the time, and he threw his arm over his eyes with heavy pants falling from his lips as Dedue fingered him through  _ several _ orgasms.

Next time, Ashe had begged for another finger, but he could feel the stretch already. Dedue could sense this too– he can read Ashe like a book, after all– and he pulled his fingers out immediately, before settling for rubbing Ashe’s tiny dick until he was digging his fingernails into Dedue’s shoulders, gasping for breath.

This has happened many times now. Ashe has managed to get to three fingers once–  _ Three! _ But Dedue has still kept his huge dick away, much to Ashe’s dismay.

And he appreciates how caring and gentle Dedue is, and that’s how he always has been–  _ but Ashe wants to get dicked down! _

In Ashe’s free time, he’s spent his nights riding dildos, working up to Dedue’s size. He has even told Dedue, and he could  _ feel _ his cock twitch against his leg, but he didn’t say a word!

Ashe would even consider it  _ unfair that _ Dedue is keeping all that dick to himself.

That’s what leads him to his vulgar predicament, like right now, for instance, as Dedue hovers over him, two fingers hooking delightfully so to meet the spot inside Ashe that sends tingles throughout him with every push. And it feels  _ amazing, _ but Ashe wants more! Needs it, even. 

“Please, Dedue.” Ashe begs, hips rolling up as he tries to meet his boyfriend’s touch.  _ “Fuck me.” _

“Ashe, we’ve talked about this.” Dedue says, his fingers coming to a slow, and Ashe wants to scream.

“I’m ready, I swear.” He whispers, fluttering his eyelashes in the way that makes Dedue break through his self restraint every time. His tongue swipes out against kiss bitten lips, and he can see Dedue’s eyes trail down to the pink tongue caught between his teeth.

Dedue pulls his fingers out and sits up straighter between Ashe’s legs. Ashe has to refrain from cheering.

But– his boyfriend is lifting his legs up, putting them together. He can feel Dedue’s cock nudging between his thighs, and– oh.

He’s fucking his thighs.

And he should be upset, should whine like a brat about how his considerate boyfriend won’t fuck him properly– but,  _ well. _

Every thrust between his legs is like electricity, rubbing against his clit as his warm dick runs against the length of his pussy.

It’s so overwhelming, he feels his eyes growing wet, as a moan crawls out from his chest to his mouth. Every thrust grows slicker, a mix of Dedue’s precum and Ashe’s wetness creating a rhythm in which Dedue slides his cock in and out of Ashe’s thighs sharper, harder, so much more intense.

Dedue rearranges his legs to put them over one of his shoulders, squeezing his thighs together more. The completely filthy and sinful groan from Dedue at the readjustment makes all of this worth it.

And Dedue, so tender, presses a gentle kiss to an ankle as he pushes the tip of his cock gently against his hole. Ashe whines in a way that sounds much too feminine, but he’s too involved with his own arousal to let his dysphoria run him over.

“D-Don’t tease.” He says, pouting, as he slips his cock between his legs again

“One day, little one.” Dedue smiles at the way Ashe squirms at the name, his hand moving to cup Ashe’s flushed cheek. Ashe turns his head gently, encasing Dedue’s big thumb into his mouth before looking up at him, his stomach burning with arousal, and the need to cum. “I’ll fuck you, my love.”

Somehow so filthy, Dedue’s voice dripping with arousal, yet so sweet, just like Dedue himself. It’s what pushes Ashe over the edge, every touch of his boyfriend against his skin creating a fire as he cums, squeezing his thighs together further as he feels his slick cover Dedue’s dick.

Dedue begins to slow down, but Ashe is quick to notice that he hasn’t even cum yet.

“You can keep going,” Ashe mumbles breathlessly through his hazy afterglow, not wanting to be done with feeling Dedue’s hot and heavy cock between his thighs just yet.

Dedue listens and speeds up again, and the feeling is still so overwhelming that if he wasn’t so overly sensitive now, he could have came again. If it wasn’t that, it could be the feeling of Dedue’s cum spurting across his tummy and even reaching his chest, feeling his spent dick twitch between his thighs once more before he pulls out completely, placing his legs down on the bed.

Dedue reaches over to the bedside table to grab some tissues, unceremoniously wiping the cum off of Ashe’s torso before laying down next to him, Ashe immediately moving to lay his head on his chest. Dedue knows how much Ashe likes to rest his head there and listen to his heartbeat. Besides, Dedue seems to have no problem brushing his fingers through Ashe’s hair.

“Forgive me for not listening to your wishes.” Dedue speaks up. “I would be most comfortable if you were absolutely ready.”

Ashe, however, is too sleepy to defend his honor and pride that, yes– he was 200% sure, so he just yawns instead. “Next time.”

“Yes, my beloved. Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> sequel, mayhaps?
> 
> i was very insecure about posting this so rljkafd please let me know what you think, hhhh
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
